Private Messaging
by Fueled by Sloth
Summary: When Ino Yamanaka moves to a new school Sasuke Uchiha is interested in, they start emailing each other. Getting to know each other a bit better. Which one has the crush? Which one is falling for the other? oneshot


_Naruto_ isnt mine. Sasuke's laptop is mine though, he just borrowed it for the story.  
Enjoy. SasuIno oneshot. ;)

-note- it'll be better to read the email from down going up. (after all, that's how replied emails look like, right?)  
_& thanks to Pix for all the help on all my stories. This one is the first to go up, girl._

* * *

"What a damned day of school" Sasuke mumbled stomping into his room. Of course he was pissed off. It was hot outside, the classes he had today were totally dragging, Naruto was being an utter pain again and there was no cold Coke in the refrigerator.

He sighed and dropped his bag on the floor. He slumped on top of his bed grabbed his Macbook from the bedside table and rolled his eyes. He let out an even bigger sigh from the first one and opened his email first.

He checked his inbox and had 16 unread messages 3 being mail services- automatic delete for Sasuke. 11 emails from 9 different fangirls 'how the hell did they get my private email?' Sasuke thought. And yes, he gave out a public email for his fangirls, and 2 emails from people he actually knew. One was from Shikamaru, he and Shikamaru email each other 'competition' websites—he likes competing with Shikamaru's intellect and another email from Ino…

Sasuke and Ino have been emailing each other for a few months now. He's gotten to know Ino better that way. She was the only one who moved to a different school. The education there was much more focused on written stuff than in performance. But they highly credited performance as well.

And Sasuke was very interested in Ino's school.

…**or was he very interested in Ino?**

He decided to open the new email. It's a pretty long letter. This email has been answered to back and fourth the whole week now.

_To: sskuchh(at)email(dot)com_

_From: inoyamanaxx(at)email(dot)com_

_Subject: RE: Hey. Hey._

_Oh, so in a hurry for me to visit, huh, Sasuke? :)) lol._

_And I'm a flirting expert, even if you don't know it,  
you subconsciously are… ;)_

_and I am not desperate. Im just seeming antisocial now.  
oh and that's awesome…at least you understood how I'm  
feeling right now. HAHA._

_And don't go all jumping to conclusions.  
_

_I still really like you. ;)_

_Ino_

_p.s. you better write back Sasuke.  
thanks for being an awesome person to talk to, seriously.  
Even though we weren't really close before, I miss you  
and everyone else!  
And I cant wait to see you too._

_--_

_You wish I was flirting with you!_

_Hah. Wow Yamanaka, you're pretty desperate aren't you?  
flirting with a friends' brother. Or should I say brothers?_

_Hmm. Your parents are kinda evil. I know im not the type  
who loves hanging out with friends but you hanging  
out with your friends is like me with…training.  
It's like saying I cant train until I find a new weapon  
or something. And that would just kill me._

_So go and make friends already. Dammit._

_Sasuke_

_--_

_If my head isn't getting big, I think you're trying  
to flirt with me a little, Sasuke. Hah._

_And you do make a good point. But my 'rents say  
until I can make good friends in this school I cant hang  
out with my old ones. What grouches. Seriously._

_And yes. Gaara is über cute, excuse me. And so is  
Kankuro…without all the face paint thingos._

_Ino.._

_--_

_I'm actually surprised that you haven't tried anything  
with me the times we've emailed each other.  
which was sorta embarrassing to say. Shit._

_So you plan to hit it off with the Suna boys?  
hah. That'll be a laugh.  
Why don't you invite your friends over there…  
Havent you tried that? you know…you go to a different  
school but that's no reason to stop hanging out._

_Uchiha. _

_--_

_No. no. I don't like it here. The school is just really good.  
What makes the school year amazing is the friends you  
make- duh._

_And yeah!! I need guy friends. Seriously. I haven't  
gotten my flirt on in the longest time. No kidding.  
Lol. sigh I actually miss the way boys are._

'_Can't live with 'em, cant live without 'em' ordeal._

_Ino_

_--_

_Hnn. What's wrong? Why are you 'boy-rejoicing'?  
that's actually quite smart. The very small number of  
students thing…but by the way you make it sound  
you're actually enjoying it there._

_Sasuke_

_--_

_Haha. Oh, that's simple. We really have special treatment  
here. Each and every one of us. There are only like 12 students  
per class and like 3-4 teachers within that class so they  
take care of us really well. Plus, we're properly watched over.  
Not like a hawk, but, you know…Its pretty cool actually._

_And yes! It's a very good thing for me that Tem is coming.  
Plus Kankuro and Gaara. Hello. BOYS! Thank God!!  
even if they are Tem's brothers._

_I-n-o_

_--_

_Well. It's pretty boring. Basically same, same. I'm doing  
fine, Naruto annoys the hell out of me, as usual. I'm used  
to it by now- if you hadn't noticed. (but who idiot hasn't  
noticed, right?)  
Okay…so what im getting from your tone is that you ARE  
good friends with Temari? Hnn.  
err…good for you then, I guess. Also. I've thought of something  
I wanna ask._

_How is it that the school is able to take good care of the students  
there?_

_It's just kind of mind boggling to me._

_-Sasuke_

_--_

_Really really good. Thanks for asking. How about you?  
Hey I've got breaking news. ;) the Sand Sibs are moving to  
the school here. Im freakin saved. Temari is UGH-mazing!!  
Good grief, I really need her here if I want a social life._

_Seriously. How's school in your end, by the way?_

_Inoooo._

_--_

_No. Not really. I guess I'll get back to you on that if something  
comes up. So how are you so far, Ino?_

_Uchiha._

_--_

_Hey Sasuke, any questions pending in that thick skull of yours?_

_Im in 'Ask Ashley' mode. :)_

_-Ino_

Sasuke read to the bottom of the email, he remembered when Ino first emailed him asking if he had more questions about the new school. Since he's gotten to know her better he felt different about her. He couldn't explain. And after reading her latest email he knew, he could confirm that he was crushing on the young blonde.

Even though he didn't want to admit it he wanted to see Ino already. She's been gone about 6 months already. Everyone was starting to miss her being around. Even him.

"Hn…So I guess I do like her…" Sasuke said to himself as he wrote back to Ino a quick letter.

_Yeah. I truly can't wait to see you, Ino. Really.  
I never knew flirting was tricky. I didn't try to flirt,  
honestly. That was the defense I put up by instinct.  
Believe it or not, I miss you too._

_I guess the Uchiha has feelings after all._

_And, thank you Ino- for not being anyone else  
but yourself while talking. That's what I need a real  
individual, not a poser._

_Who's to say I don't 'really like you' back?  
_

He pressed send with no regrets. Smiling even. Then closed his laptop.

**end.** ;)  
reviews, please. :D


End file.
